Seven Minutes in Heaven
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: Ron and Kim get invited to a party hosted by Bonnie. Tara has a thing for Ron, but a twist of fate and a bad game of spin the bottle. Gets Bonnie thinking of going to the bottom rung of the ladder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. If I did, that show Hanna Montana wouldn't have even been bloody made. God that show sucks. Oh back to the disclaimer. This story will feature a bit of hanky panky. It will be mild but if it gets heavier I'll warn you ahead of time.

I'm Ignoring season four. Kim and Ron aren't dating, but still best friends. Season four rules though.

Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Chapter 1.

Middleton High, early morning.

Ron pulled into the senior parking lot. He felt odd today, like something was going to happen but what, he had no idea. He made his way through the halls until he reached his locker. He was greeted by his best friend of several years. "Hey Ron. How are you this morning?"

"I've got a strange feeling today." He said as he took out his Math books.

"Strange as in Drakken plans, or strange as in Deja Vu?"

"I have no idea. I just know something is going to happen."

"Okay? Weird." Said Kim as she finished printing out her homework.

Bonnie came up to them. "Hey Kim. I'm having a party Friday. Since you're a cheerleader, you're invited. Oh and you too Ron. Since your technically on the team." The last part was dripping venom.

"We'll be there Bon-Bon." Said Ron as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. Rufus popped up out of his pocket and squeaked out. "Woo Hoo PARTY!"

-0-

"You owe me big time Tara." Said Bonnie as she cornered her friend before class. "I'm bringing down my stature inviting that loser to the party. What do you see in him any way?"

"He's so nice." Said Tara.

"But he's so nice. That's what you say about a pet. Come on give me a real reason."

"All right. I like his ears. I could just see myself running my tongue around his lobes." Tara said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ewwwww of all the fetishes in the world you have to go for ears."

-0-

"Friday is going to be bon diggity." Said Ron. For the last hour, all Kim has heard was what Bonnie's party is going to be like. Kim however was thinking of what the brunette was going to pull. **I know that she's got something up her sleeves. I just hope it's not anything to humulate Ron. I don't think he could take it. Sure he has that 'never be normal' demeanor. I just don't want to see him be the butt of everyone's joke. ** Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron. "KP? KP? You there? The bell rang like fifteen seconds ago."

"Yeah. Sorry just having a inner monologue moment." Said Kim as she grabbed her backpack.

"Monologue that's one of those school words." Ron said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

-0-

Tara was distracted during cheer practice. She was watching Ron go through his mad dog routine. Tara was thinking about what she was going to do during the party on Friday. **I wonder if I can convince Boonie to play seven minutes in heaven. I would love to get him alone in a closet. **He didn't have the head on during practice, so she got a perfect view of his ears. Her revery was interrupted by Kim. "Tara, Pay attention. You're at the bottom of the pyramid. We can't finish practice if you're staring off into space."

Tara was shocked, she didn't know that she was so spaced out.

The rest of practice went off with out a hitch. Bonnie approached Tara in the locker room afterwards. "What the hell was that T? You're zoning out more than normal." Said Bonnie.

"Sorry Bonnie, I guess I've got Friday on my mind more than I thought."

"Don't over think it Tara. He's going to be there. And he's a moron if he doesn't know that you like him."

"He's a bit naive when it comes to girls. That's what I like about him."

"Just do me a favor. Don't screw him in the closet. I don't want to explain the 'stains' on my parents coats."

"Ewwwwww. Besides I think that would scare Ron."

"He may be a loser, but he's still a guy."

"And on Friday, He'll be my guy."

"That's the spirit girl."

-0-

Friday

Ron was nervous to say the least. He nearly walked out the house without pants on until his mother yelled at him. "Ronald Eugene Stoppable! Get back in here and put on your pants."

"Thanks Mom." Ron put on his pants and bolted down the street. Ron never realized that Bonnie only lived a couple blocks down from his street. He made it there and was ushered in by Tara.

"Hi Ron."

"Hey Tara... Woah now that is a nice dress." Tara was in a white dress with a plunging neckline. Ron then noticed that she was wearing a pair of sapphire earrings. "And those earrings really bring out the blue in your eyes."

Tara blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

She was about to say something else, but Kim grabbed his arm. "Hey Ron! Wanna hit the snack table before having a quick dance." Tara was about to give up the ghost of ever dating Ron, until she heard him turn her down.

"Not right now KP. I was going to ask Tara to dance." He presented his hand to her, which she gladly took. Kim was dumbfounded but relieved that Ron finally asked a girl to dance. **That Tara better know that she is the luckiest girl at this party.**

**I'm the luckiest girl at this party.** Was the exact thought going through the blonde's mind as she danced with Ron. Surprisingly, Ron was a pretty good dancer. He looked like something out of a music video. Unlike the clumsy oaf he portrayed himself as. Tara and Ron danced through five songs before he tired out. Bonnie came up to the two and said. "I hoped you guys had fun out there, because the real fun is starting. Meet me in the basement. We're gonna play a game."

Author's note. This is a fic that I really feel like I can play with. Yes in the long run this is going to be a RonBon fic. I'm not sure if I'm going to have Tara thrown in the mix or make her bummed out because Bonnie took her guy. I'm not going to work on another Friends? chappie until I feel like the story is flowing. I've kinda hit a brick wall with that one. Also I'm working on a original idea for a novel. I might post some of it in a author's note if Ya'll wanna read it. Thanks for reading this fic.

Erik


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. If I did, that show Hanna Montana wouldn't have even been bloody made. God that show sucks. Oh back to the disclaimer. This story will feature a bit of hanky panky. It will be mild but if it gets heavier I'll warn you ahead of time.

I'm Ignoring season four. Kim and Ron aren't dating, but still best friends. Season four rules though.

Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Chapter 2.

Bonnie's house, basement.

Tara and Ron headed downstairs. They saw a small group of people that was made up of, Josh, Kim, Bonnie, and Brick. Tara and Ron sat next to Brick thus completing a circle.

Bonnie spoke up. "We're going to combine two of my favorite party games. Spin the bottle, and seven minutes in heaven. Rules are simple. Spin the bottle, whomever it lands on, you have to go to the closet and make out for seven minutes."

Brick then spoke up. "What if is lands on a guy? I am not locking lips with no guy."

Josh said. "I'm game. I mean it's a 50/50 chance of landing on a girl. I mean it's not like the closet door will be open or anything."

"Let's just get this started." Bonnie said in a exasperated tone as she handed the bottle to Kim. "You first."

"Uh, ok." Kim gave the bottle a good spin and after several rotations, it landed on Josh. Josh took Kim by the hand and they headed to the closet.

"While they are gone we're going to set a timer." Bonnie did so. "Now while we wait for them, I say let's play Truth or Dare."

They all said sure.

"Tara, truth or dare?" Asked Bonnie with a smirk.

"Dare." Said Tara.

"I dare you to flash Ron." Bonnie laughed when Tara nearly fainted, and the look on Ron's face was priceless.

"You don't have to in you don't want to." Said Ron with a dejected look on his face. "I mean It's not that I don't want to see, but you don't have to because, you know I'm a loser and all...WOW!" Ron's ramblings we're quickly shot down by seeing two of the most perfect breasts in existence. After about five seconds, Tara covered her self up. Ron pulled his jaw up from the floor. "All right, my turn. Bonnie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you hate Ron?"

"No." Her answer shocked people. "It's my turn now." The game went on for a few more rounds until the timer went off. Kim and Josh came out of the closet wearing each other's shirts. Bonnie pulls the bottle back out and says. "It's your turn." As she handing it to Ron. Ron gives the bottle a good spin. After several rotations it began to slow. It went from Bonnie to Tara, back to Bonnie, then Tara. Finally it stopped on Bonnie. Tara gave a small eep of shock. Bonnie looked shocked to say the least. Ron was berating himself. **Damn it. Just a mere half a inch and I'd be with Tara. **Bonnie grabbed Ron by the hand and said. "Let's get this over with." She set the timer and dragged him into the closet.

-0-

She clicked on the light and looked at Ron. "We've got seven minutes."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry, don't be mad." Ron was bracing himself to be slapped silly for the duration of the time.

"Why would I be mad. I'm the one who started this game."

"So um what do we do?" Asked Ron.

"This." Bonnie placed a kiss on his lips. He stared at her shocked for a moment until he returned the kiss. It became heated as Ron moved from her lips and started to nip at her neck. His thoughts were bombarded with mixed thoughts. **This is wrong. KP is going to kill me. Her neck tastes so good. What am I doing? Wait what is she doing . God this is good. What about Tara? Did we have anything? I better get back into the game before Bonnie notices something.** When Ron came back into the moment he noticed two things. First his hands were in a very soft round place, and second, Bonnie wasn't slapping him silly for having his hand on her breast.

-0-

Bonnie was having similar thoughts. **I'm making out with the loser. Damn is he a good kisser. I know that I'm hurting Tara, but I've never had someone so tender kiss me. Is his hand on my breast? I should slap him. But it feels so damn good. **They continued to make out until the timer went off. Bonnie left the closet only to find Tara missing. "Where's Tara?"

"She ran off crying." Said Kim as she looked at Ron with a look that could kill.

"What have I done." Said Both Ron and Bonnie at the same time.

Author's note. I hope you all liked this chapter. Wow high school angst gotta love it.

Please review if it strikes your fancy. Erik


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. If I did, that show Hanna Montana wouldn't have even been bloody made. God that show sucks. Oh back to the disclaimer. This story will feature a bit of hanky panky. It will be mild but if it gets heavier I'll warn you ahead of time.

I'm Ignoring season four. Kim and Ron aren't dating, but still best friends. Season four rules though.

Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Chapter 3.

(Tara's POV)

Am I mad? I should be mad at Bonnie, but I truly can't be. I was so overwhelmed that Ron went into that closet with Bonnie that I bolted. Now I'm at work trying to focus on serving the public, but my mind is elsewhere. Focus on work. I'm in the mall at Bueno Nacho express in the mall. And of course he has to show up. "Hello Ron." I say with a plastered on smile.

"Can we talk?" He asks looking like he's lost his best friend.

"I'm on break in fifteen minutes." I can't resist him when he looks so sad.

"I'll meet you outside." Ron then walked off so as not to disrupt my work any more.

-0-

I'm outside now. I spot him sitting on a bench near a palm tree. We're in Colorado, why do we need palm trees at the mall? Focus Tara. I'm heading up to him and he spots me. Our eyes lock and I can't feel anything but being pulled to him.

"I'm sorry about last night." he blurts out. I can tell that he was working out a conversation in his head but everything left him as soon as he saw me.

"Why should you be sorry?"

"I hurt you. Bonnie told me about her plan to fix us up, but when Bonnie and I were in the closet that plan slipped from her mind."

"Are you that good of a kisser?" I ask my curiosity piked more than my anger.

"I don't know. I've only kissed two girls."

"Does Bonnie like you now?"

"I don't know. Tara can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Umm Can I like you know, ummm take you out sometime? I'll even make dinner." Ron was starting to babble.

"Sure. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me out."

"Probably about as long as I've been waiting to ask you."

"So when is our big date?"

"Tonight at six."

"I'll be at your house then, but for now I have to get back to work."

"I've got one quick question before you get back to work. What kind of food do you like?"

"Chinese. I'll be there at six." I said before giving a quick peck on the cheek and waving bye at him. Today has been good.

-0-

(Ron's POV)

It's five-thirty. I've been ready since four. I'm just working on the finishing touches to my stir fry. Let's see, beef, veggies, and my home made peanut sauce. Sure it's not entirely chinese but hey a little thai never hurt anyone. I've got the plates set and some music playing. It's now five minutes until six. Now the nervousness sets in. OH GOD WHAT AM I DOING!!! I'M A LOSER, WHAT IN THE HELL IS SOMEONE LIKE TARA EVEN DOING EVEN CONSIDERING DATING ME?!?! panic has gripped me. The knock on the door shakes me of my panic. I smooth my hair back but my cowlick still pops up. I open the door and I see Tara. She's in a simple dress. But on her it looks as if it came straight from the cat walk. My mind kicks into gear. "You look beautiful. Please come in." I usher her in and she's surprised at the music playing. "You like Lacuna Coil?"

"Yes. I like the fact that it's very mellow but it's got those great guitar solos." She giggles at that. I think it's going well.

"What smells so good?"

"I modified a beef and broccoli recipe. I used peanut sauce."

"I bet it's very good. Shall we eat then?" I lead her to the table. On days like this I'm glad that my parents travel a lot. I pour her some soda and watch her take a bite of the meal. Her eyes are lit with pleasure. "This is great. I still can't believe that Chez Ron closed down."

"Well the health department tends to frown on having a rodent serving as the head waiter." She laughed at that.

"Where is Rufus any way?"

"He's asleep. I bribed him with a wheel of cheddar so that he'd stay upstairs, so we'd be alone."

"So what are we going to do after dinner?"

I reached under the table and pulled out a nap sack. I unzipped it and pulled out some dvds.

"I was thinking we could curl up on the couch and watch movies all night."

"I have something to tell you Ron. That is one of the most romantic ideas for a date. Most guys I date tend to try to take me out and then get in my pants."

"I can't do that. Besides I don't think I'm your size." Tara looked at me for a moment to see if I was serious but then she started to laugh. The rest of the night went off with out a hitch. Even though we fell asleep on the couch. At about two in the morning she awoke with a start. "OH CRAP! My parents are going to kill me."

"Why?" I asked as I was roused from sleep.

"I was supposed to be home at midnight."

"Just tell them you had car problems and it took you a couple more hours to get home."

"I just might do that. Ron thank you for such a great night." Tara said as she placed a kiss on my lips. The kiss intensified until she pulled back. "I better get going if I'm going to make it home. Because as much as I would love to explore your bedroom, I don't want to get into anymore trouble with daddy. I'll see you at school Monday." I walked Tara to the door and I got one last kiss before she headed home. I let out a happy sound that sounded like a cross between BOO YA and YES!!!!!!!!

-0-

Bonnie had a hell of a day. After cleaning up from the party, she decided to take a bath. As the bubbles frothed around her, she was in another world. In this world their only existed two people, her and Ron. Why was she falling for the loser, she had not a clue. But something about him got through her barriers. She didn't know if she was falling for him, or if all she did was like the fact that he could kiss like there was no tomorrow. **I'll see him Monday at school. Then I'll figure out where we stand. I've got to call Tara tomorrow to find out where we stand.**

Author's note. I haven't been sleeping well lately. It kinda reminds me of a old joke. Does the Insomniac dyslexic agnostic lay awake at night wondering if there really is a dog. Hey I'm a weird, cheesy guy. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please drop a review if you feel so. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. If I did, that show Cory in the house wouldn't have even been bloody made. God that show sucks. Oh back to the disclaimer. This story will feature a bit of hanky panky. It will be mild but if it gets heavier I'll warn you ahead of time.

I'm Ignoring season four. Kim and Ron aren't dating, but still best friends. Season four rules though.

Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Chapter 4.

"Make the ringing stop!" Tara said into her pillow as she felt the last of sleep's grip on her. "It's Sunday for crying out loud! Fine, I'll pick up." She fumbled for her phone as she grabbed it right before the last ring before the machine got it. "Who is it? Oh, hi Bonnie." Tara kept a mini fridge next to her bed. She grabbed a Pepsi one from it. After popping the top and taking a sip she started to wake up. "Bonnie either come over or talk to me at a later time because I can't understand a damn thing you're saying."

"Tara I need to know a few things... come over... I'll be there in fifteen." was all Tara understood before the tell tale sound of dial tone entered her ear. "Crap that means I have to get out of bed. UNGHHH!!!" As if anyone could tell. Tara was defently not a morning person.

-0-

Bonnie bounced on the heels of her feet as she waited for Tara to answer the door. Tara greeted her wearing a pair of blue silk Pjs and yellow bunny slippers. "It's barely sunup. This had better be good."

"I'm sorry if I made you upset during the party."

"You're forgiven. Now I'm going back to bed."

"I've got more to say."

"I'll listen if you make the coffee."

-0-

Ron was busy in his own right. He cleaned the house from top to bottom. For some odd reason (even to himself.) house work always brought him into a zen like state. As he dusted the various nick nacks from all around the word, his mind was weighing two options. **I never thought I'd be juggling two women. All right am I dating Tara, I had a date, but am I dating her? And then there's Bonnie. What am I to her? Sure she was the first to act, but I was the one who continued. OY!!! sometimes I wish I was still a freshman loser. Then it'd be so easy. I know I should be a excited person. My ego should be huge, but I'm confused. Maybe I should go over to Tara's?**

Ron decided that after a shower and some breakfast, he'd head over there.

-0-

Working on her fourth cup of coffee, Tara was finally shaking the sleep from her mind. "Let me get this straight. You're starting to like Ron, and I'm dating him. Ok ok, I went on a date with him. Are we going to be fighting over him? I don't want to do that."

"Neither do I. How about we make a deal?"

"Are we going to share him, or have him on different days."

"Which ever we choose."

"I say that we share him."

"Tara! Are you sure that you're awake? You've crushed on Ron for years, and now you're willing to share him?"

"He's a nice guy, and you above anyone else deserves a bit of happiness."

"I'm happy."

"You dated Brick, who is one letter away from prick. I mean think about it. This is high school, our last year to be exact. Serious relationships don't happen until at least after college."

"You're saying that this isn't a serious thing."

"No not really. I mean yes it'd be great to date him but I'm not taking this seriously. Think about it. My parents were High school sweethearts and they got divorced after years of marriage. It just shows that relationships in High school just don't work."

"All right we're sharing him now. So umm how do we break it to Ron?"

As if fate had a cruel since of timing a knock sounded at the door. Tara went to answer it. Ron stood there and said.

"Hi how are you today."

"I'm Ok and you're going to be just fine after what we have to tell you." Ron was taken by surprise as two sets of hands grabbed him and pulled him inside.

Author's note. It's a slow start. But I think a plot is coming out of this dreck. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Erik.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. If I did, that show Cory in the house wouldn't have even been bloody made. God that show sucks. Oh back to the disclaimer. This story will feature a bit of hanky panky. It will be mild but if it gets heavier I'll warn you ahead of time.

I'm Ignoring season four. Kim and Ron aren't dating, but still best friends. Season four rules though.

Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Chapter 5.

"_I'm Ok and you're going to be just fine after what we have to tell you." Ron was taken by surprise as two sets of hands grabbed him and pulled him inside._

Ron was sitting on Tara's couch with the two girls looking at him. "Girls? Am I going to be killed?"

"No Ron, Tara and I have been talking. We've decided to umm..." Bonnie was stuck at what to say, so Tara stepped in.

"We want to share you. I mean both of us date you. What do you think?"

Ron started moving his lips but all that came out was. "Glug?" Then he promptly passed out.

-0-

Ron and Rufus was skipping through a field of daisies. Ron saw that Rufus grew fifteen times his own size. Ron put a saddle on Rufus and rode him around trying to find the lollipop factory. As they approached the factory, the world started to shake. Ron fell off of Rufus and fell through a crack in the ground. As the darkness enveloped him. He was then slowly brought back into reality. He saw the faces of two angels. "Ron! Bonnie he's waking up!" Tara said. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Bonnie then leaned in and kissed him. "That was not a dream?" Ron asked as he finally shook the feelings of drowsiness.

"Nope, and you still haven't answered us." Said Tara as they both took on mock stern poses with their hands on their hips.

"Yes I'll be your boyfriend."

"Yes." Both Bonnie and Tara said.

Author's note. This is where I thought I'd end this chapter. Next one will be longer I promise. Next up. School time.


End file.
